100 ways to kill a Doctor: Banshee
by matuisgman
Summary: So I thought I would do something fun with the old challenge I took part in. Not Leonard and Amy friendly.


**Don't own Big Bang Theory. I enjoyed this Halloween challenge from a couple of years ago.**

Penny stalked the marshy grass land where she had perished, the accident the horrible crash that had torn her away from everything she had known. A sorrowful moan leaves her mouth as she watches a car approach her deathbed. But something on the air seemed to shift, NO!

Leonard finally was ready to come back to this ghastly site, where everything had changed and his entire world was shattered. It had meant to be a simply trip into Louisiana, down into a supposedly haunted swamp. It was all Penny's idea and her stupid superstitions and love for the supernatural. He had decided to humor her, such things were nonsense. Beside him in the car was Amy, who was here not only to remember her bestie but for him. Things were currently complicated between her and Sheldon, a little strained. The car drove on.

"_Leonard…"_

Leonard blinked, did he just hear her? Amy noticed his reaction during his driving, "Leonard are you alright. Perhaps I should drive, you seem impaired."

Leonard was about to answer when something in the fog shifted and he thought he saw something in the fog. For a moment it looked like a woman, ghastly and frail. He jerk the car with a start and started sweating.

Amy put her hand on his shoulder, "What is wrong?"

Leonard blinked, "You didn't see her?"

The girl next to him looked confused, "The woman?"

Amy shook her head, "No, do you want me to drive."

Leonard felt shaken, but shook his head, "I'm fine."

He tried to start the car, and it wouldn't turn over, so he tried again as the lights flickered. Amy watched him and then glanced in the mirror and her face froze. Sitting in the back seat, looking at her was a woman with a gaunt face and blonde hair, skin and bones battered, cut and bruised. Amy tried to move her head when the woman opened her mouth, wider than humanly possible. Tears in the side of the face and eyes going milky.

"WHHAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

A high piercing wail echoed all around the car and the surrounding swamp, Amy's and Leonard's ears seemed to nearly burst as the both moved forward and down covering their ears and wincing, the sound resonating in their skulls. The next moment all the windows in the car shattered and broke, shards of glass came flying in and scrapped the two occupants of the car.

"AHHHHHH," two much smaller screams, "Get out off the car."

Their hearts racing Amy and Leonard got out of the car, shards or glass poking them as the got bloodied. They stood outside in the dark, breathing hard. Amy shaking with fear a dread looked into the back seat of the ruined car, nothing. Leonard was wheezing and got out his inhaler, upon recovery he noticed a thick fog had suddenly rolled in. Though it looked eerily and things seemed to move and shift.

"She was in the car, but that's not possible?" Leonard turned to Amy confused.

"_Why did you leave me?"_

"Penny?"

Amy looked a little annoyed, "Yes…"

Leonard blinked, "No, I just heard her. Just now. I think I heard her earlier, but…"

Amy breathed, "I…I would suggest it's a stress response to grief but.."

"_Leonard, help me…"_

Leonard heard a distinct direction and turned, Amy watched him, "Leonard?"

A ghostly looking woman with an outstretched hand and a look of pleading drifted slowly into the fog. Leonard could not believe his eyes, this could not be possible. But he felt a deep sense of longing and sorrow, she needed him some how. He ran off, Amy could not believe what she was seeing as Leonard simply ran off into the fog.

"Leonard, we should stay with the car!" Amy moved around the car to give chase.

"I need to find her." Leonard ran off into the fog and seemed to be engulfed.

Amy was exasperated, they had her body, "Leonard come back!"

Nothing, Amy stopped and turned around. She didn't see the car in the fog, she should stay with the car. Leonard was gone, being a fool and they needed help, so she took out her phone and it was dead. She banged it against her hand, nothing and she had recharged this morning. Mumbling Amy retraced her steps to the car. The car was gone, or no, Amy shook her head. She had gone the right way hadn't she. Amy turned around and still saw nothing, she took a deep breathe.

"LEONARD!"

Leonard stopped, he thought he heard Amy shouting but it seemed far off and distant. He looked around, and realized it was a bit cold. He shivered, perhaps he should get back to the car. It couldn't be that far away. Taking a direction he was sure the way he came.

"AMY!"

"_Why did you leave me?"_

Leonard tripped as the voice seemed right near his ear, the next moment his foot caught on something and he still went forward. A sickening snap, as he hit the ground with a thud.

"AHHHH", Amy thought she heard a distant scream of pain.

Leonard winced in pain as he got up, tears in his eyes, "Penny?"

The now injured man found a nearby stick and got up slowly, this was stupid. They found her body, she had a funeral. He didn't leave her. Leonard sobbed, it had happened so quick, they were in this stupid haunted swamp and the next thing Penny was gone. He laughed, perhaps it was haunted. Then there was another snap as the branch broke and he fell sideways with a splash.

"No"

Leonard thrashed and a pain shot up his leg as he sank with just his face above the waters edge. It was mucky and gooey, and he felt his good foot sort of sink into the bottom. Panicking he grabbed for the edge, and quickly found his foot stuck and the sprained one soon tangled in some roots.

He sputtered and took a breathe, "AMY…HELP!"

Then a figure emerged from the fog, Leonard could only gasp as a gaunt woman knelt down on the bank beside him. Those familiar eyes looking at him and her hair floating, Leonard was getting short of breathe as Penny reached out a hand to him, for some reason he tried to grab her hands.

"Penny?"

"_YOU LEFT ME TO DIE!"_

The voice sounded harsh and cruel as the hand touched his face, Penny's twisted into something awful, as her eyes seemed to burn and Leonard felt himself being pushed down into the water. The silt and roots sucking him in. He started to thrash as water started to enter his mouth.

"NO!"

Leonard tried to hold his breathe as he went under but his lungs already started to fill with water, the swamp bubbling around his grave. The thrashing stopped as Penny watched but something was wrong, she wasn't free from this place. She could feel the cords of death ad despair still holding her.

Amy heard several screams, far off and coming from everywhere, "LEONARD!"

Amy spun around in place, she didn't know where to go, where was Leonard, where was the car. She felt alone and scared, an overwhelming sense of despair and guilt. Amy blinked, why was she feeling guilt, she had nothing to feel guilty about.

_"Amy…"_

The woman jumped, she spun around to see a ghostly figure moving in the fog. Amy breathed, this was just a panic. A hallucination induced by panic and stress, she was just alone and scared. She needed to find Leonard, she needed to find the car, she needed to find a way out of this accursed swamp.

_"Why…"_

"I didn't do anything…" Amy stopped, she was a doctor, why was she shouting at tricks her brain was doing.

Amy breathed, they should have come back. She shook her head, this was silly, they were simply returning to their friends grave. Where they lost her, Amy shook her head and now she lost Leonard and the car. It was horrific, there was nothing they could do. Poor Leonard tried, but he would have been killed to. It was only logical….

"YOU!"

Amy was startled as she looked up to see a ghastly form standing in front of her, its eyes clouding over. A very familiar form, hair a rippling halo around her head hovering off the ground. The figure raised her hand and gentle flexed it, and suddenly Amy felt cold and short of breathe. She desperately rubbed her throat and tried to cough, breathe anything when suddenly a car started and head beams illuminated the fog.

No! Amy turned to see the car no more than thirty feet away and pointed at her as it roared to life and sped forward. She tried to move but she seemed frozen in place and the next second Amy felt and heard a sickening crunch as her body folded in two and slammed against the hood. Desperately clawing at the metal she felt water as the car splashed into the water and Amy went under. The car drove her to the muck on the swamp floor, as she flailed with primal fear. The water rushing into her lungs, as her vision faded she saw in the musky water a floating body stuck in the roots and sunk into the muck.

Penny stood as the fog rapidly vanished, she breathed. She felt free and a joy seemed to spread inside her. Miles and miles away Sheldon woke up in his apartment, he felt odd. Like something was different. He heard a noise and got up and went into his living room and found his door open slightly. In a slight panic he rushed over and shut the door.

_ "Sheldon…"_

Sheldon spun around and his eyes went wide, standing in front of him stood Penny. Sheldon gasped and just stood there, how? Penny smiled and he felt a warmth, safe. But how? The last he remembered of her was a screaming form sinking into the Louisiana swamps, so etched into his memory he chose not to return to morn his friends death. Penny smiled.

_"I'm free Sheldon, I'm free…"_

Sheldon reached forward, a soft warmth envelop him as Penny laughed, "But you died, I saw…"

_"It's ok Sheldon, you did nothing wrong. But I have to go…"_

Penny started to fade, Sheldon felt anxious and sad if not curious, "Don't go. I don't understand…"

_"I will always be here Sheldon, don't be sad…"_

Penny walked forward and touched Sheldon's chest and a great burst of heat seemed to flow through him and Penny disappeared leaving him alone. But he didn't feel alone. He looked around and wondered what happened. It was just not possible, it couldn't be but his need for answers was peaked.

"Penny?" Sheldon waited but he didn't feel disappointed at the silence.

Upon hearing of the death of Amy and Leonard he was oddly not surprised, saddened yes as anyone would be. Over the time between Penny's death and his two friends he had felt a sense of sadness and dread. Now a sense of satisfaction and closure, if he was a religious man he would say Penny was vindicated. Of course he would never be something so silly. So while through life he had a sense of guidance, he never attributed it to any religious iconography. He was also less inclined to mock claims of the paranormal, and may have dabbled in it a little. But didn't feel it was right, like it wasn't his thing to do.

Over the years he became famous and gained accolades, and he became an old content man. He never felt the need for a relationship, not that he never had companionship. So he soon found himself old and weary, if only due to old age.

_ "It's time to leave Sheldon…Come…"_

**So yeah, little one shot. Hope you like and comment. Thank You.**


End file.
